Forum:Shadow's Sisters
YES! stop asking me shadow has sisters flame and saphfire. Flame looks similer to shadow but has orande stripes instead of red and in them they have a flame pattern. saphire has blue in the stripes that are saphire color both of them are of course saphire color. there happy you evil press reporters! now stayof of my s---!i mean sory about that and any swearing that i did i hate these reporters they won't leave me amy saphfire flame or any of my kids ALONE i think they don't know the meaning of alone! :Um To my accurate knowledge Shadow doesn't have any siblings. Close is Maria who was his best friend. Though the ARK is a big ship with other experements going on could possibly mean that more than one lifeform was made (Other than those Chaos experements) but still officialy it has not been announced or even planned of Shadows family. Closest you can get to shadows relatives are the Black Arms... or Atleast Black Doom who provided Professor Gerald Robotnik with his genetics to construct Shadow.--Mystic Monkey 22:26, 11 January 2009 (UTC) ARE YOU SHADOW!? NOOOO! I AM NOW I WOULD STAY QUIET UNLESS YOU HAVE BEEN TO EVERY SINGLE SITE THAT TALKS ABOUT SONIC THEN YOU CAN ARGUE WITH ME BUT OTHER THAN THAT I HAVE SISTERS! :No, I am not Shadow, but you cannot really proove you are either, or Shadows sister, in fanfics yes but IRL Im not really a monkey with a sword.--Mystic Monkey 03:21, 19 January 2009 (UTC) ::Go Monkey! Flashfire212 06:45, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Dude, wrong forum section. You shoul be looking at FANON!!!!! Flashfire212 02:33, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Not the wrong section this is true stuffShadow the Hedgehog 16:55, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Fanon. Flashfire212 00:13, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Not to be crude, but can Shadow actually reproduce without genitalia? 00:56, 16 January 2009 (UTC) (User:Fixingstufflulz) I doubt that that is possible. Thanks for the perspective, Fixer! Flashfire212 04:41, 16 January 2009 (UTC) What the...........??? You don't have sisters!! And even if you do, I will kick, scream, and cry until I finally accept the fact that there are more mentally unstable people just like you that are females and will probably be characters in your awesome sequel!Blue Light 17:39, 18 January 2009 (UTC)Blue Light no he has no sibalings! im his only 1! Dawnthehedgehog 02:08, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Don't you mean no OTHER siblings? Flashfire212 10:50, 24 January 2009 (UTC) um,dawn,flame and saphfire knew about you but kept themselves secret from you and kept you secret from me along with Ebony(younger than Flame older than saphfire)i found out about her earlier this week Shadow the Hedgehog 18:43, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Ouch. Hiding siblings can be as hard as hiding children from he parent's parents. Not that I know of that (Looks around) Don't let my dad find out! Will the Echidna 09:42, 26 January 2009 (UTC) that was kind of harsh....but im over it... Dawnthehedgehog 15:10, 31 January 2009 (UTC) me too Shadow the Hedgehog 20:02, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Did either of you notice what I said.....Will The Echidna 23:09, 1 February 2009 (UTC) not reallyDawnthehedgehog 15:16, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Phew. I didn't want you to tell my dad. Although I don't think either of you are in contact with Knuckles, are you? Will The Echidna 05:29, 9 February 2009 (UTC) uh ya about that , he lives down the street from me i as going to tell him -turns and heads twoards knuckles house- Shadow the Hedgehog 00:14, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Get back here Shadow! *chases Shadow* Will the Echidna 05:02, 13 February 2009 (UTC) CHAOS BLAST!!!!!!!! CHAOS DESTRUCTION!!!!!!! whoa that was really powerful where was i? oh ya -takes off sprinting to knuckles house- Shadow the Hedgehog 02:37, 15 February 2009 (UTC) ,*from a distance* Run Shad Run! LOL Dawnthehedgehog 02:22, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Shadow is all of a sudden grabbed up by a giant bird, and is dropped behind Will before he can teleport. The Chosen One of Fire 12:36, 21 February 2009 (UTC) CHAOS TORR...ENTTTTTTT!!!!! HA IS THAT THE BEST YOU GOT?! NOW, FACE THE WRATH OF PHOENIX THE HEDGEHOG, MAXIMUM ADRENALINE SPEAR!!!!!!(millions of coninuos homing chaos spears fly out towards choosen one of fire)Shadow the Hedgehog 01:16, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Whoa Nelly! (teleports). Plasma BLAST!!!! i should have told you, I know a few tricks from my thunderbird cousins. Nya nya nya nya nyaa nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!The Chosen One of Fire 03:26, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Want somehlp there, Master of Fire? (Goes Blazing) Here's something I learnt from Dawn. Solar......FLARE! (Bright orange Chaos Flare flies at Shadow.) Blazing Will 06:26, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Calling in the chosen ones of water, grass,and psychic. CHAOS PARADOX.The Chosen One of Fire 12:27, 23 February 2009 (UTC) *as shadow runs toward the house, the chosen of fire makes towards him, but is pushed bac by an unseen force. And then, out of nowhere, the chisen one of water appears in his hell beserker form, encases everyone into a cage which appeares to be made out of pure darkness, and then runs of with shadow to tell knuckles..........--The Chosen One of Water 02:15, 24 February 2009 (UTC) time reverse! (the cages temporarily disappear as the remaining chosen ones and will walk out).chaos control!! (the remaining chosen ones and will teleport into the house and activate a sheild that prevents anybody from entering even by chaos control and is unaffected by it).The Chosen One of Fire 21:27, 24 February 2009 (UTC) (RUNS AND JUMPS AND TURNS AROUND ALL IN THE SAME MOTION) MAXIMUM ADRENALINE BLAST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(EXPLOSION AND BLINDING LIGHT IS SEEN AND THE AREA LOOKS LIKE 4,000,000,000 NIKES EXPLODED AND THE CHOOSENS ARE LYING ON THE GROUND UNCONCIOUS IN A COMA)Shadow the Hedgehog 00:17, 25 February 2009 (UTC) uhhh knux house doesn't have a shield around it and if it did i can still teleport in Shadow the Hedgehog 00:18, 25 February 2009 (UTC) (the chosen one of fire plops down, looking weak. all of a sudden, he burns and turns to dust.)The Chosen One of Fire 01:19, 25 February 2009 (UTC) finally @$%# i just remembered phoenixes are born from the ashes of the one before it Shadow the Hedgehog 02:19, 25 February 2009 (UTC) When ou say chosen ones, does that include me, cuz im on ur side...--The Chosen One of Water 02:50, 25 February 2009 (UTC) no Shadow the Hedgehog 22:42, 26 February 2009 (UTC) (catching up) Will has learned to use the Solar Flare well...anyway im going to ring the doorbell while all of u r fighting (a few feet away from knux's house) Dawnthehedgehog 04:24, 28 February 2009 (UTC) WAIT! ITS BOOBY TRAPPED! Shadow the Hedgehog 15:31, 28 February 2009 (UTC) What?!? (gets trapped) SORRY! Let me get out! DAWN'S NIGHT! (net gets destroyed)Ok...Im coming...again. Dawnthehedgehog 15:36, 28 February 2009 (UTC) (palms head and shakes it) WAIT I JUST REMEM BERED THE DOOR IS BOOBY TRAPPED AND THIS ONE CAN"T BE DESTORYED FROM THE INSIDE! Shadow the Hedgehog 15:56, 28 February 2009 (UTC) i'll try to break it down by turning into a sea animal. *floods the area, then turns into a great white shark. charges at the door once, and dzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. gets shocked with 100 megawats of electricty. turns back into human form, and is found with a blackened body, laying down, motionless...--The Chosen One of Water 18:04, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Suddenly, S.H. comes in with a super spin dash and blows all the G.U.N. military away for Shadow! S.H. 12:29 PM, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :...............You guys kind of scare me..... SLJCOAAATR the SNN Admin ' ' 18:37, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Wait Knuckles is outside taking the mail out of the mailbox! RUN! Dawnthehedgehog 19:14, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :...This...Is...What I....Mean....*Trampled* SLJCOAAATR the SNN Admin ' ' 19:20, 28 February 2009 (UTC) (its just fun) Dawnthehedgehog 19:21, 28 February 2009 (UTC) no one cares bout the fallen chosen one of water?? :( :P--The Chosen One of Water 19:26, 28 February 2009 (UTC) (walks over chosen) I said it was booby trapped, I didn't say how. Shadow the Hedgehog 20:05, 28 February 2009 (UTC) (startles shadow by sneaking up from behind) outta my way.(senses something)(aims to the sky)HAOOOOOOOOS BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. CHAD, you ok? The Chosen One of Fire 21:36, 28 February 2009 (UTC) umm knux is going to kill you when he gets back from the stroe for blowing his house up.I already deactivated the booby trap. Shadow the Hedgehog 16:29, 1 March 2009 (UTC) all of a sudden, a large eggship falls down and almost smashes shadow, but nar teleports to him, grabs him, and teleports back.The Chosen One of Fire 23:30, 1 March 2009 (UTC) eggman tumbles out, and is all of a sudden placed under valerie's control.Valerie the Voxai 21:41, 2 March 2009 (UTC) "EGGMAN! wat the heck r u doing here?" eggman "My eggship ran out of gas..." (knuckles comes out furious) oh no! Dawnthehedgehog 00:56, 5 March 2009 (UTC) _______________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________________________ alright time for eggs to die. (all of a sudden nar whips out a giant frying pan and cracks eggman on it then scrambles him)The Chosen One of Fire 21:37, 5 March 2009 (UTC) um...Valerie the Voxai 12:33, 7 March 2009 (UTC) it was the first thing that came to mind, besides, i like my eggs scrambled.The Chosen One of Fire 12:50, 7 March 2009 (UTC) weird Shadow the Hedgehog 21:31, 19 March 2009 (UTC) look me up in the dictionary (syn:weird, the chosen one of psychic; ant the chosen one of water)The Chosen One of Fire 02:07, 20 March 2009 (UTC) um fire....i think eggman is burning in the pan now... Dawnthehedgehog 18:02, 22 March 2009 (UTC) thanks for the reminder (eats eggmans parts that are in the pan).The Chosen One of Fire 19:00, 22 March 2009 (UTC) nonononoonononoonnonononon you tae me out, ur the abnormal one not me.--: The Chosen One Of Water ;) 19:03, 22 March 2009 (UTC) ant stands for antynom.The Chosen One of Fire 19:07, 22 March 2009 (UTC) o my bad, you should have put a period after it, i thought u meant to spelll and--: The Chosen One Of Water ;) 19:13, 22 March 2009 (UTC) WATS WIV ALL DA BIG WRITIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!? [[User:Myself 123|'Myself 123']] 19:17, 22 March 2009 (UTC) its a glitch better? Dawnthehedgehog 19:38, 22 March 2009 (UTC) how bout now? [[User:Myself 123|'Myself 123']] 19:42, 22 March 2009 (UTC) thats wat i just did... Dawnthehedgehog 19:44, 22 March 2009 (UTC) yours is slightly bigger. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself 123']] 19:45, 22 March 2009 (UTC) well at least the big writing is gone... Dawnthehedgehog 19:50, 22 March 2009 (UTC) whoa i missed alot Shadow the Hedgehog 14:42, 29 March 2009 (UTC) OK, can 1 of u guys x-plain this forum cuz I can't follow anything on here--Sonic Blur 23:02, 29 March 2009 (UTC) the simplest way 2 put it...we r fighting cause will insulted shad here... Dawnthehedgehog 04:02, 4 April 2009 (UTC) as always. but i always take will's side. ps does anyone know where he is?The Chosen One of Fire 12:12, 4 April 2009 (UTC Me=Alwaaaaaaaaays shadow/dawns side. except death arena--: The Chosen One Of Water I WILL PWN ALL!! 12:24, 4 April 2009 (UTC) dawn, yes. shadow, no.The Chosen One of Fire 22:15, 4 April 2009 (UTC) few things: 1) WHO THE HELL KEEPS MOVING MY FORUMS?ARTICLES!!!!!!?????? 2)check me out on imeem as shadow hedgehog 3) I got into another fight yah!!!!! (on imeem) okk..and i think the admin move the forums Dawnthehedgehog 02:16, 5 April 2009 (UTC) i moved this one, like misuor (don't know how to spell it) will said, this belongs in fandom. The Chosen One Of Fire 23:06, 10 April 2009 (UTC) oh ok Dawn the Hedgehog 18:16, 13 April 2009 (UTC) in the real games, shad has no sisters. but in fandom....who knows how many. i guess Sunny is one--Sunny the Hedgehog 21:03, 26 June 2009 (UTC) who waas the very smart one who decided they could actually post a comment by copy and paste and think they can get away with it. i will find who did this.[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'The' Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] 22:30, 26 June 2009 (UTC) I have someone. her name is named Marin, not Marine the Raccoon, she has all of Shadow's abilities and is, qoute "Pretty AND Dumb", and can also be rather annoying, or at least to Shadow anyway, and she also is not as strong or as powerful as Shadow as she does not have his Inhibitor Rings. i try to upload a comic with her as soon as i can on my Funny Sonic Comics page. and this is her pic.Sonic & Scrab Master 13:10, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Sharna is Shadow's Sister. She annoys the crap out of Him.-[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'Sharna here!']] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'Chat!']] 00:57, October 21, 2009 (UTC) what would ya call me: shad son or clone?--SanterTheHedgehog 22:44, November 2, 2009 (UTC) which one will make you angrier.[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'The' Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]]